


Meet Me At Comic Con

by wildfrancium



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic Con, Conventions, Cosplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance encounters between Michael and Lindsay and Gavin and Meg make for a wild three days at Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a LONG time and finally started writing it. Depending on feedback and how I feel, I will probably continue this story. For now though, I'm not sure. We will see if the people want more.

Day two started early. Gavin hadn't planned to get there the moment the doors opened, but Michael told him if his ass wasn't in the convention hall at opening he would make sure Gavin was deported. Problem was they hadn't set up a spot to meet, Michael wasn't answering his texts, and there were close to ten gazillion people wandering around. 

So, Gavin stuck close to the outer wall watching people go by. Michael was the one who wanted to go to Comic Con, he would have preferred not to be squeezed into a convention hall with half the world's population of smelly people for four days. But Michael insisted since they were on a break from work. 

Gavin stared at his phone as if that'd make Michael magically answer him. He pocketed his phone about to go and look around instead of looking like a loser. Did they allow drinking here? And if so, was it allowed at nine in the morning? 

He turned around and walked right into a girl on roller skates. 

She squealed and he caught her keeping her from crashing to the ground. He righted her and she pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. 

“Sorry Harley,” he said recognizing her costume as some form of Harley Quinn. At least he hoped he got it right. 

“It's okay Mister!” she told him. “But I've got places to go,” she continued pointing her gun at him. “See you are British boy!” she called skating off.

Gavin watched her go. He wasn't in to the whole dress up thing. He'd been roped into it before, but was grateful Michael hadn't tried to force him into costume this time. 

But the girl was kind of pretty.

Well there were lots of pretty girls there, but Harley had been especially pretty. 

===============================================================

Michael waded through people. Of course Gavin would go in a different door then the one he'd told him to go in the day before. It didn't help that convention centers had the worlds worst cell phone service. The place was a dead zone. He was trying to get to where Gavin said he was.   
It was a lot of excuse me's and get the fuck out of my way's, but Michael was making progress. One booth caught his attention though. 

RWBY was a highly popular anime that Michael had finished watching on the long flight. He liked it because of the weaponry. So when he saw the booth he made a note to come back to it. 

“Wait,” he muttered and back tracked. A girl at the RWBY booth was putting out merch, but she was dressed as... Poison Ivy? “Shouldn't you be dressed as a character from RWBY?” Michael asked crossing his arms. The girls shoulders slumped as she sighed. She turned placing her hands on her hips.

“Monty said I could wear whatever and so I decided to dress up with a friend. I'll be Ruby Rose tomorrow if you must know,” she said matter-o-factly. 

“Why Ruby?” Michael asked. She shrugged. 

“Because I kind of do her voice,” the girl said. Michael laughed. 

“Okay,” he said. She folded her arms. 

“Are you seriously going to make me have to do her voice?”

“Only way I'll believe you,” Michael said. She rolled her eyes. 

“Yaaaang where are you? This idiot is bothering me,” she whined with a pout. Michael lit up. 

“I still have no idea why you are like a 50s style Poison Ivy with a poodle skirt,” Michael told her. She took a seat behind the booth. 

“I said I'd dress up with a friend. I've got roller skates too,” she said holding them up. Michael shook his head. “So what's your name?” she asked. A bunch of RWBY cosplayers had started to gather behind Michael. 

“I'm Michael,” he said extending his hand. 

“Lindsay,” she said with a smile. “You got a favorite character?”

“Of course. I've got it bad for Yang,” Michael said with a wink. She shook her head and he started to move away from the booth. He'd totally forgotten about Gavin. 

“Maybe I'll see you around Michael the Yang lover,” she laughed. 

“Maybe Poison Ivy or Lindsay or Ruby or whoever you are,” he said and started pushing his way through people once again. 

======================================================================

Running into someone had been something that had stressed Meg out and to have done it basically five minutes after coming inside, stressed her out more. Her nerves were now at an all time high. 

When she was far enough away from the British guy, she took a moment to catch her breath and recompose. She had a lot of shit to do today and three awesome costumes for the convention. Today she was 50s Harley Quinn with poodle skirt, black leather jacket, blonde pig tails, and roller skates. Now she just needed to find her Poison Ivy. 

Even though Lindsay was with the RWBY group the entire time, she'd been allowed to dress up as Poison Ivy with Meg one of the days. Meg had originally planned to do Harley Quinn without a partner, but after helping Lindsay with her Ruby Rose costume, the idea of a pair was in the works. 

Now Meg was on a quest to find the RWBY booth and find Lindsay so that they could cause mayhem as a duo before either of them actually had to do something like a signing. 

=======================================================================

Lindsay was surprised at how many fans thought it was cool that she was dressed as Poison Ivy. She had tweeted it out earlier and people had seemed excited, but she'd been entirely convinced that no one was going to like it in real life. But then again, her fellow coworkers were dressed up as well. Tomorrow they'd be their characters, but today Lindsay was Poison Ivy, Barbara was Princess Zelda, Arryn was hipster Ariel, and Kara was Elsa. 

They were already wandering around the floor. Lindsay had volunteered to help set up while waiting for other people to show up.

Lindsay took a moment to put her roller skates back on before she was back to signing autographs and taking pictures. There were so many people and it wasn't even an official signing time. 

“Poison Ivy!” she heard Meg squeal as she rolled up to the booth. “Ready to cause some trouble?” she asked. Lindsay grinned. 

“Just what I signed up for,” Lindsay told her as she said goodbye to the others at the booth. It was time to go off and explore and not run people over or fall and die. 

“Have you met anyone interesting yet?” Meg asked as they slowly made their way through people. Lindsay shrugged. 

“I met a guy named Michael who is a Yang lover,” she said. Meg laughed. 

“Well Yang does have some big... assets,” she laughed. “Oh god guess what I did on my way to find you?”

“Did you fall?!” Lindsay exclaimed. They stopped to pose for pictures.

“No!” Meg said laughing. “No I crashed into this guy. He looked so surprised and I felt so bad!” she complained. Lindsay put an arm around her. 

“It's okay. I'm sure he thought you were a freak,” she said in a comforting tone.

“Thanks Lindsay. You sure know how to make a girl feel better,” Meg said sarcastically. Lindsay grinned.

“Hey, chances are you'll never see each other again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so cliche, but it's really fun to write. I hope someone is out there enjoying it!

Three hours into the convention, Gavin was ready to leave. They had waited in line for an hour and then gotten into a panel about Adventure Time.   
It had been enjoyable, but waiting in lines was boring. 

“Are we seriously going to a panel about filming?” Gavin asked. Michael frowned.

“Just because we work with cameras all day doesn't mean we can't learn something new,” Michael retorted. “Besides it's on filming fight sequences,” Michael added. 

“Again. I already do that,” Gavin whined. They got into the line and Gavin leaned against the wall. “Michael you need to feed me after this,” Gavin said. Michael narrowed his eyes. 

“Don't turn into a whiny toddler or I will fucking punch you.”

“Oh Michael...” Gavin said sadly.

“Hey that's the girl I was telling you about!” Michael said suddenly. Gavin looked up catching a glimpse of two girls on roller skates. “I told you she'd be with your Harley. Go get a picture with her!” Michael urged. Gavin scoffed. 

“Michael no!” 

“Hey Harley!” Michael shouted. Gavin ducked behind him. Harley turned around. Michael pushed Gavin out from behind him. “Come here!” Michael yelled pushing Gavin forward. 

“Oh didn't think I'd see you again,” Harley said skating over. 

“Michael the Yang fan and the guy you crashed into are friends?” Lindsay asked. 

“This is Michael the Yang fan?” Harley asked Lindsay. 

“You are referring to me as Michael the Yang fan?” Michael asked at the same time. 

“Guys, Guys, one at a time!” Lindsay said putting her hands up. 

“All he watched on the bloody plane was RWBY,” Gavin chimed in.

“Don't you go making this about me you fuck,” Michael snapped. “Harley, my friend Gavin here hasn't stopped talking about you,” Michael said with a smirk. Gavin whined. 

“Has he now?” she asked raising her eyebrows. Gavin hung his head in defeat. 

“I have not,” he said weakly.

“What panel are you guys going into anyway?” Lindsay asked. 

“Filming fight scenes,” Michael said happily.

“Even though we do that like every damn day,” Gavin complained.

“You do filming? Is that where the VIP badges come from?” Harley asked. 

“Yeah, we got them from our boss,” Michael explained. The girls nodded. 

“You should come to lunch with us,” Michael said. “Or dinner if you are busy.”

Harley looked at Lindsay and nodded. “We've got signings and stuff all afternoon, but we can do dinner,” Harley said. 

“Find me later to exchange numbers, I'm running late to a signing,” Lindsay said taking Harley's arm and starting to skate away. 

“Oh god wait!” Harley shouted. “My name is Meg! I don't know if I told you, but my name is Meg!” And then they were lost in the crowd. 

“Did you just pick up two girls at Comic Con? What if they are like... creepers?” Gavin asked lowering his voice. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“They are here for work, so I think that takes away part of the chance to be a creeper. If anything you are the creeper with your British accent and always hiding behind me like a child,” Michael told him as he opened up the schedule. 

“What are you looking for?” Gavin asked. 

“Lindsay has a signing now, a signing at 1:30 and a photo op at 4. And Meg... if she's Meg Turney then she has a signing at 2 and a photo op at 4. I think we will go to all of those things and make use of these badges.” 

Gavin sighed and nodded. As awkward as he currently felt he was excited to see more of Meg. He just had to not let Michael make him look like a right mong. 

=========================================================================

Lindsay tapped her sharpie against the table. She was singing with co-star Barbara Dunkleman at the moment. Barbara was currently dressed as Zelda and looked very out of place next to Lindsay's Poison Ivy. “Okay so this guy, Michael, think he'll show?” Barbara asked. 

“I think so,” Lindsay said trailing off. “It's like bad to pick up guys at Comic Con right? Like he's probably secretly forty and lives in the basement of his parents house and hoards like porn, right?” she asked. Barbara rolled her eyes. 

“I trust you would find someone respectable, Linds,” she told her. “I mean I guess you could be right, but let's be real. That's not your type.”

“I know, but literally all I know is that his name is Michael, his friend is Gavin, he likes Yang and watched RWBY on the plane ride here-”

“Oh yeah! Completely forgot he was into me. Totally not a creeper if he likes the best character!” Barbara announced. Lindsay narrowed her eyes. 

“He's attracted to your cartoon self,” she said. Barbara laughed. 

“I'll look like her tomorrow,” Barbara said with a wink. 

“You aren't helping,” Lindsay whined. 

“Just let me know it's him if he shows up,” Barbara told Lindsay as their signing began. 

Lindsay was pretty sure that Michael would show up. Or maybe he'd come to her photo op later. She kind of wanted to see him both times instead of reliving how cute he was from memory. She should have told him she liked his tattoos or something. Although every girl probably said that. She groaned inwardly.

And then Michael was right in front of her grinning. 

“Hey!” she said surprised. He grinned wider. 

“Heard that Yang was signing, so we decided to show up,” Michael said to Lindsay. Gavin smiled at them. 

“Your words cut me deep, Michael,” Lindsay said taking the photo he handed her. It was her with her four co-stars wearing fancy dresses that were the colors their characters were specified with.

“So this is Michael?” Barbara asked. Michael raised his eyebrows. Lindsay ignored him. “I'm Barbara, I do the voice of Yang,” she said taking the picture to sign. 

“You match my tattoos,” Michael told Barbara as he showed off his Link tattoo. 

“Cool tattoos,” Lindsay said. Michael smirked at her and winked. 

“Michael we are holding up the line,” Gavin muttered. 

“Alright, alright, Lindsay,” Michael said and passed her a folded piece of paper. He took his picture from Barbara. “Later Yang,” he said with another wink and then him and Gavin moved to the exit. “Call me!” Michael shouted at the last minute holding his hand up to his ear like a phone. Lindsay laughed shaking her head. 

“That his number?” Barbara asked. 

“Yep,” Lindsay said with a grin. 

======================================================================

Meg got to her booth to find that Gavin and Michael were first in line. Gavin looked embarrassed while Michael made kissy faces at her. She had gotten a text from Lindsay saying she got Michael's number, so Meg was glad to see them in her line. 

“Hey they are okay to come over, they are friends,” Meg told the staff moderating her line. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. She nodded. She waved Michael and Gavin forward. 

“Hello boys,” she said sitting in her chair. 

“It took forever to find something for you to sign. Michael said I wasn't allowed to bring a piece of paper,” Gavin complained. Meg shook her head.

“I would not have cared,” she said honestly. 

“There was a lot of soft core porn too, so Gavin had to go to the little lads room and jerk off before-” Michael started but Gavin shoved him.

“Ignore the prick!” he huffed and presented her with the picture he chose. It was a head shot with her hair spread out behind her. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with the photo now, but Michael said he had to be polite and bring something to the signing. “I also have this,” he said handing her a piece of paper. “So we can talk later and decide dinner.”

“Oh thanks. Yeah I was talking to Lindsay about it when I had a moment to check my phone,” she told them. 

“Any thoughts on where to go?” Gavin asked. 

“There are so many options. I just know I want food,” Meg said with a small laugh. “I've also got a car if we want to like, go a little ways out from the city. I mean we can stay around here but you know,” she said waving her hands around. She didn't mind having meals interrupted by fans, but at the same time she wanted quality time with Gavin and Michael and Lindsay. 

“No sure let's go a bit out. I'm not big into massive crowds anyway,” Gavin said. He had eaten mostly room service not wanting to deal with the crowds outside his hotel. 

“Great! Here,” Meg said and turned Gavin's photo over. She started writing on the back. “After my photo op I'll be in this area. Come look for me because I should be with Lindsay and we can briefly talk and whatever,” she told Gavin.

“Okay yeah we can do that,” Gavin said to Meg. She smiled again and pointed her gun at them. 

“Now outta here boys! I got signings to do!” 

==============================================================================

Michael and Gavin met in the area Meg had specified once they were done with their photo ops. “What'd you do?” Michael asked. 

“She grabbed the front of my shirt and aimed her gun at my head,” Gavin said proudly. 

“I got Lindsay to look like she was going to spank me while I bent over holding my hand over my life like OH,” Michael laughed. Gavin shook his head insanely glad he didn't have to be there to witness it. Going up to Meg by himself had made him nervous enough. Yeah they'd met a few times and exchanged numbers, but she'd met a thousand people. Gavin was just worried she'd find someone way better to spend her time with. Michael, on the other hand, seemed pretty confident and treated Lindsay like they were old friends. 

“Hold em up!” someone shouted behind Gavin making him jump. 

“Christ Lindsay! You nearly gave us a heart attack,” Michael snapped. She grinned proudly and Meg lowered her gun. 

“Okay our quick thoughts,” Lindsay said. “We want to shower and do all that, so we think meet up at 8? We will text our hotel information. We yeah meet at 8, and we know this great place that's a bar and grill and then we can go like sit on the beach or whatever,” Lindsay explained quickly.

“You mean you aren't going out in that?” Michael teased. 

“Har-har,” Lindsay mocked. “But will that work for everyone?” she asked. 

“Yeah works for us,” Michael said. 

“Yeah get showered and everything. Are you sure it's enough time?” he asked. The girls shrugged. 

“If we need more we will let you know,” Meg said. 

“Okay,” Gavin said. 

“Great. See you later boys,” Lindsay said blowing them a kiss. Meg laughed and waved as they skated away.

“This is going to be awesome,” Michael said with a wide smile. Gavin grinned nodding. He was excited. Usually him and Michael didn't have chances   
to do this sort of thing with their busy work schedules and middle oh nowhere locations. He was glad they were going to go out and get away from the crowd and relax. He was even happier knowing pretty girls were going to be going with them.


End file.
